Amor
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Heu...les tribulations d'une personne qui aimerait se déclarer à une autre, sa vision de l'amour, bref lisez pasque j'arrive pas à résumer. Petit one-shot.


**Disclaimer** : ils ne sont pas à moi !!!

**Note de l'auteur** : hem...résultat d'un pitit coup de blues, ben ouais ça arrive...normalement c'est un one-shot, mais bon pourrais toujours essayer de faire la même chose du point de vue de l'autre perso, bref, à vous de me dire...enjoy !

Et voilà, encore une mission de terminée. Nous sommes tous revenus vivants heureusement, même toi qui a encore pris des risques pour sauver la paix. Tu restes impassible comme d'habitude et tu te mets à taper ton rapport. Moi je suis au milieu de tous, seul, en train de déblatérer des choses incohérentes comme d'habitude. Tu t'en fous, tu es plongé dans ton travail, dans ton monde et tu ne me vois pas, tu ne me remarques pas.

Je m'allonge sur le lit, de manière à ne pas te lâcher des yeux. Tu ne me jettes même pas un regard tu as les yeux rivés sur ton écran. Et moi je parle, je parle de tout et de rien, je fais le clown, je montre ma plus belle façade, mon plus beau masque. Les autres croient que je fais ça pour t'ennuyer, non, je veux juste être avec toi, respirer le même air que toi.

Je ne veux pour rien au monde me séparer de toi, juste être là, comme un soutien, un ami et plus si affinités. Les affinités je ne les ai pas vues, mais tu acceptes ma présence, c'est déjà ça. J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi, de me rassurer par ta simple présence, même si tu ne parles pas, même si tu ne me regardes pas, même si tu ne me considères pas comme je te considère.

Un regard, un geste de toi à moi, un sourire, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, mais par pitié ne me prives pas de ta vue. Vivre sans toi, ce n'est plus vivre, cela devient une torture. Une absence de ta part, une heure passée sans toi, ça me rappelle que je suis seul, que je n'ai plus personne pour me soutenir, car même si tu ne le sais pas, mon seul soutien dans cette guerre c'est toi. C'est toi et personne ne peut le remplacer, parce qu'avec toi, ce n'est pas comme avec les autres. Je me sens moi, je me sens naturel, je n'ai pas à laisser le masque en permanence avec toi. D'ailleurs, je viens de m'apercevoir que je me suis arrêté de parler à voix haute depuis un moment, sans que tu réagisses d'ailleurs. Je veux te montrer ce que je suis vraiment, aussi bien mon côté sombre que mon côté joyeux.

Laisses-moi rester près de toi, ne me repousses pas...

Tu t'es arrêté de taper ton rapport, tu déconnectes ton portable et l'éteint. Tu te tournes, et tu vas t'allonger à ton tour sur ton lit. Tu ne me regardes pas, mais tu dois sûrement sentir que mes yeux sont rivés à toi, à tes gestes. Laisses-moi profiter de ces moments passés à tes côtés. Je ne peux te l'avouer mais je le pense vraiment : tu es mon oxygène, j'ai besoin de toi pour me sentir bien, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, même si c'est seulement pour me traiter de « baka » ou pour me menacer. J'ai besoin que tu fasses attention à moi, et j'ai besoin d'être avec toi...

Et toi dans ta bulle, tu ne sais peut-être pas que le monde tourne autour de toi, que des gens t'apprécie, que je t'apprécie...Vais-je un jour te dire ce que je ressens ? Je ne sais pas le définir moi-même, il y a de l'amitié c'est sûr, mais il y a autre chose qui fait que je ne te vois pas comme les autres. Mais fais-tu seulement attention à moi ? Me supportes-tu seulement à cause de mon bavardage incessant, ou parce que tu penses que je me lasserai ? Le problème c'est que je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi.

Alors, tant pis, au risque de te froisser, autant te dire la vérité, mais s'il te plaît, promets-moi de ne pas me virer de ta vie...

«

-Heero...

-Hn. Quoi ?

-Je...je t'aime.

Tu me regardes. Je me sens coupable, j'ai peur d'avoir brisé quelque chose entre nous. Je baisse la tête, cachant mes larmes naissantes. Je sens que tu te lèves et que tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. Une lueur d'espoir jaillit dans mon cœur, vite éteinte par la peur. Tu me forces à te regarder et tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens. Je ne bouge pas.

-Duo...

-Laisse tomber, je ne suis qu'un baka...

-Ai shiteru, baka... ».


End file.
